


First Time

by Shinhia



Series: Zude Prompts Series [1]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinhia/pseuds/Shinhia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude's POV of his and Zero first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> **So, I stumbled on this prompt on Tumblr. I was then asked to write so here it is. This is complete and utter smut. you've warned.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **  
> Here's what the prompt was:  
>  _Zude Prompt -After reading every Zude fic I could find, I realized that there isn’t any fic about they first time, which just happened to be Jude first time with a man as well and I would love to read his point of view of the whole thing. It was obvious that Jude was all horny and active, not the slightest shy, but I can’t help thinking that part of it was all bravado, because he wanted Zero so bad and was afraid of showing his inexperience._  
> 

Saying he was surprised when he felt Zero's lips crashed on his was to say the least. It took his mind a few seconds to realize what was happening before he pushed Zero back even though the other man was chasing his mouth for another kiss.

Jude took a step back and met Zero's eyes. He didn't quite understand everything. But what he did get was that Zero had apparently kissed him out of jealousy, which confirmed Jude's previous impressions. Zero was indeed jealous of Jude having a date with Danny, the photographer's assistant,and judging by the look the other man was giving him now Zero was both as surprised and craving for this than Jude was. So without thinking any further Jude gave in completely and grabbing on Zero's face kissed the man like he truly wanted to do since he'd that kiss in the car and maybe even before that if he was being truly honest with himself.

He felt Zero's hands on his face and then they were moving backwards towards the mantle where Zero pushed him back against. Kissing each other with hunger and lust and a craving Jude had never experienced with anyone else before. Clothes flying around, hitting the ground around their feet. His mind was everywhere and right here at the same time while Zero was kissing him, his hands roaming over his body, fingers reaching to unbuckle his belt and pants. Jude was so horny and yet a small part of his brain couldn't seem to shut up about the fact he was about to have sex with a man for the first time. Yes, he'd had sex before. With women. Once or twice when he was in college but it'd never made it for him. He never felt fulfilled or completely satisfied with the experience. On the contrary and he'd soon realized how truly gay he was. What Zero was making him feel at the very moment was better and way more incredible, way more intense than anything he'd ever felt before meeting that man. Yes, he was a virgin when it came to sex between men and yes this was his first time but he tried not to give it too much thoughts when Zero stopped their kissing and asked in hungry growl:

 

“Bedroom?”

 

Jude could have said no. Could have come clean and tell Zero he was still a virgin but the unresolved sexual tension, the desire, the want he had for the man and to be with the man was just too strong to deny now. Nodding towards the bedroom doors, he lead Zero towards the room with him. Both of them only wearing their underwear now. It's when he felt the bed under his back that Jude truly realized what was about to happen and that his heart started racing in his chest. And all his bravado suddenly left the place. Next thing, he felt Zero's fingers pass under the elastic band of his boxer shorts and take the piece of underwear down his hips revealing the last bit of his nudity to Zero's hungry eyes. For a second he feared any comment from the blond but what he only got was:

 

“Jude!” Judging by the way Zero was looking at him and how he licked his lips, Jude concluded the other man was most likely liking what he had under his eyes.

Going for Zero's underwear too, so he wouldn't have to think about how this was completely foreign to him and how he wanted to freak out all of a sudden. Jude took them down and couldn't help gasp loudly when he saw what the black boxer briefs were hiding.

“Like what you see?” Zero asked him, smirking.

Jude bit on his lower lip and lifted his gaze to meet Zero's blue eyes. Damn, on top of being one of the hottest and most handsome man Jude had ever laid eyes on, Mother Nature had gifted Zero with beauty and strength everywhere, Jude thought as Zero made him move on the bed so he could lie on top of him. That's when Jude realized it was happening right now, right then and that amazing manhood would soon be inside him. Was it the right moment to start freaking out?

It could have been if Zero's talented lips hadn't started wandering over his neck and throat and then his mouth was on his ear and the man was softly whispering, in that sexy low tone that made Jude harder than he already was:

 

“You don't know how sexy you are, Jude.”

“Zero...” Jude tried whispering, voice stuck in his throat. He felt like he needed to tell Zero but he couldn't make himself to.

Zero then blurred his mind even more by stealing him another deep kiss, making Jude shudder in his arms. Then Zero was telling him to turn over. Jude did, stomach in knots. Grabbing on the pillow beneath him, he tried breathing in slowly as he felt Zero's tongue run along his spine and stopping on his lower back, an inch above his ass:

“Relax,” Zero whispered softly in his ear, before going back down to run his tongue on Jude's rounded ass cheeks, “I'll be gentle.”

To that, Jude opened his eyes suddenly and turned his head so that he could look at Zero's face. So, he knew. Was he that obvious? Jude asked himself.

Zero didn't say anything, just shook his head slightly and ran his tongue on Jude's intimacy again making Jude melt in the process. From there, everything else stopped mattering. What only mattered was Zero and him. Was how passionate and yet gentle Zero was with him. It was how the blond man knew exactly where to touch him to make squirm in pleasure or arch his back when it was too much sensations all at once. It was how much and how strong he wanted the man with every second that passed, how strong he needed him to just stop torturing him by preparing him so gently and torturously when Jude only just wanted him inside him or he would surely come if Zero kept reaching for that sensitive spot inside him.

“Fuck… Zero...” Jude panted. He needed more and needed it now but Zero was taking his time.

“Condoms...Lube?” Jude barely heard the blond ask in between their hungry kisses. Unable to talk clearly, Jude just reached for the top drawer of his nightstand. He felt Zero move around a little, his fingers slipping out of his tight channel. Jude heard the sound the bottle of lube being opened as well as the condom's package being torn open. Unable to stop himself he watched as Zero put the thin latex protection over his cock and then came back over him to kiss him deeply. Jude gave him his kiss back and shivered a little when he felt the cold touch of Zero's lubricated fingers on his asshole. Then they were slipping into him coating him profusely for what was about to come next.

“You ready?” He heard Zero ask him softly and Jude couldn't help but nod yes when he met the blond's eyes. “Just breathe okay.”

And Jude did. The pressure of Zero's cock was more intense than having his fingers inside him. It hurt at first but Zero was patient and gentle with him, adding lube and whispering his name, his right hand jerking Jude's cock slowly. Jude heard himself whisper Zero's name then the other man's mouth was on his, kissing him with passion, their tongues battling for power when there was no giving it up between them. They didn't needed too because they'd been equals since the beginning.

 

“You good?” Zero whispered in his ear softly, once he was fully buried inside Jude.

“Yeah.” Jude answered, nodding. He slowly started moving his hips against Zero's when he felt the pressure lessen, the more he moved them the more the pain disappeared. The blond man took that as his signal to start moving too and moved his hips in sync with Jude's, withdrawing his cock slowly from Jude's tight ass, making the brunet gasp as he did. Then he penetrated him again going in a bit deeper this time. He repeated the movement a few times until Jude grabbed onto Zero's ass cheeks and let out a loud moan when the blond hit his prostate. From there the passion and wilderness from their first kiss came back full force. Zero now going in and out of his ass with deep, strong movements, and Jude holding on tightly to his shoulders and the sheets beneath him as they kissed hungrily, his hips moving in rhythm was Zero's and giving back just as much as Zero was giving him.

“Fuck!!! Zero.” Jude moaned loudly. Surprising both himself and his lover. He would have never pegged himself for being the loud type but Zero was bringing out a side of him Jude never suspected even existed until he met the blond man.

“God… You're so tight!!!” Zero growled loudly holding on tighter to Jude's hips and going in deeper with his thrusts.

“Zero... Fuck! YES! YES!!!” Jude moaned and shouted with each new thrusts of Zero's hips, the man's huge dick hitting his prostate again and again.

Zero responded by biting on Jude's shoulder, "fuck, you feel so good."

 

They kept going on at that pace for what felt like an eternity before Jude grabbed his cock and started jerking himself off only to have Zero pushed his hand out of way and jerk him off himself, in sync with his hard thrusts. It didn't took long for Jude to feel himself harden dangerously before he was coming on Zero's hand and both their stomachs and torsos. He watched as Zero followed closely and came strongly inside him. When they stopped shaking and coming, Zero crashed on his body panting in his neck, his heart beating like crazy against Jude's.

 

“Fuck, Jude...”

“That good?”

“Oh trust me...” Zero chuckled. “Give me a minute and we're doing it again.”

 

Jude giggled. He felt amazing. Tired and yet vibrating for more. He would have never imagine his first time with a man would be like this but at the same time he couldn't have dreamt for it to be better than it'd been, it having been with Zero.

**Author's Note:**

> **So, what did you think about it? Liked it or not...Let me know in the comment section below or by leaving kudos.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  ** _Places you can find me:_**  
>  **My tumblr** : [theshiwolf](http://theshiwolf.tumblr.com/)  
>  **My Twitter** : [TheShiWolf](http://twitter.com/Shinhia304)  
>  **My Instagram** : [theshiwolf.](https://www.instagram.com/theshiwolf/)  
>  **My Snapchat: Cici C.**


End file.
